Moumokuteki
''"All hail to the El Rey, our Leader, our Creator.. Our God." - Moumokuteki's Propaganda'' Moumokuteki is a Natural Gillian Arrancar who serves Las Noches as the Novena Espada. She has taken upon herself the duty of Las Noches' Head of Propaganda and Arrancar Re-Programming. She was introduced to Las Noches by Gregorgio Vajare along with her Natural Gillian Arrancar follower Hingabe; later renamed by Moumokuteki to Fiel al Rey. Appearance Moumokuteki appears to be a short woman at 5'3" with an estimated weight of 108 lbs. She appears to be a young North Korean woman around the age of 25-30. Moumokuteki also bears a very 'done up' appearance; her skin powdered to a stark white, blue eye liner precisely done on each upper eyelid of her completely yellow eyes, her snow white hair evenly cut and wrapped around her crescent moon mask fragment, as well as her eyebrows seemingly shaved off, giving her an unsettling look. She also seems to have strangely long fingers that do not end in fingernails, per say, more so they come to a hardened, blue point. The final notable feature about Moumokuteki is the constant presence of her modified Neo Arrancar assistants which she calls her Fiel al Rey or Faithful to the King. They all look exactly the same; male arrancar who seem to float wherever they go, though their feet are obscured by their long robes, their faces half covered by their masks which wrap down towards their chin while the back portion of the mask goes off into horns. Floating above the heads of the Fiel al Rey are silver rings, akin to mock halos. The only part of their faces that are visible are their mouths which are constantly moving with hushed incantations and bare vicious pointed teeth. Like Moumokuteki herself, all of the Fiel al Rey are completely blind; relying on aura reiatsu and sound to move about and fight. Personality Interacting with Moumokuteki is an uncomfortable affair at best, as she seems to shift between an unimpressed and uncaring persona to an attitude of elated devotion and joy. Despite her personality shifts, Moumokuteki is unwaveringly loyal to the El Rey, going as far as declaring him a god and making her personal Espada room into a temple in which to worship him in. If Moumokuteki is to ever encounter someone speaking ill of the El Rey she will fall into a state of pure fanaticism and attempt to destroy the person in question. Her extreme behaviour and loyalty can be attributed to her death trait of blind devotion. History Death Sun-Hi Youn was born in Pyongyang, North Korea on February 4th, 1951 to an extremely devoted and favoured family of the government. She lived a lavish life and was taught to devote herself fully to the Eternal Leader, to which she took very seriously, almost to a level of fanaticism. Sun-Hi died on November 20th 1979 while trying to stop a husband and wife from escaping from North Korea in Kosong. She succeeded in stalling them long enough for guards to take them away, however, Sun-Hi herself died due to the husband stabbing his fingers into her eyes and pushing her into the nearby electric fencing. Hollow/Arrancar Life In death, Sun-Hi Youn became Moumokuteki; a hollow of devotion who displayed control over electricity and control over the minds of weaker willed hollow. Through this power she enslaved a gillian who went by the name of Hingabe. She wandered the vast plains of Hueco Mundo with Hingabe; searching for a new idol to worship. Sadly, she found herself falling into the trend of learning all she could from her idols and simply devouring them. Through her wanderings of the desert, the massive Gillian, Moumokuteki, spotted a hollow creature she had never seen before; an Arrancar. Even with her limited individuality she felt drawn to them. Beautiful, orderly, powerful, perfect. They were gods among the filth. Filth like her. Moumokuteki came to hate her form, wishing to be like the Arrancar she admired. In an act of desperate fanaticism, Moumokuteki attempted to rip off her own and Hingabe's mask in order to become like them. It was risky, and potentially life-threatening, but they both survived the process and became what was known as Flawed Arrancar or Natural Gillian Arrancar. With her new form, Moumokuteki approached the Arrancar to question them about their existence and to display her new form to her gods. They laughed at her and Hingabe, shooing them away and calling them.. Flawed. Imperfect versions of themselves. She had failed to bring perfection to herself and her servant and, thus, Moumokuteki took Hingabe and hid away in the loneliest corners of Hueco Mundo, quietly worshipping the Arrancar and their White City. She was not allowed into Las Noches until Gregorgio Vajare took over and welcomed her and Hingabe with open arms, seeing their potential. On that day, Moumokuteki found her new god and even renamed Hingabe 'Fiel al Rey' in his honour. The El Rey was a being of absolution. Perfection. Power. Equipment Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box," Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): An item given to the Espada by the El Rey, which is meant to punish their Fracción, if necessary. This cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape; however, this assumes it's being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape, given enough time. Powers & Abilities To be added Zanpakutō Ojos Reverentes (Spanish for "Reverent Eyes") takes the form of a white fan with blue feathers on the edge and a gold chain dangling from it. Moumokuteki is usually seen passively fanning herself with it or simply holding it in her left hand. If it is not visible then it is stuffed up Moumokuteki's long right sleeve. *'Resurrección:' To be added. Release command "Peer". Navigation *Arrancar *List of Arrancar *Las Noches Category:Arrancar Category:Character Index Category:Index